


In the Rain

by Mandalorianess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/pseuds/Mandalorianess
Summary: It wasn't the first time he went out in the middle of the night looking for Cara to make sure she was alright, but it was the first time that he actually felt like there was something really wrong.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> So this in my first english fanfiction and I've been thinking a lot about whether to write an english fanfiction or not, because my English sadly isn't that good :/ and then Magnuslove's story finally inspired me to upload this just to get some ideas out of my head. So feel free to ignore this fic :)  
> In case some of you still want to read it, be warned, it's a little dark

He hated it, hated it more than everything.  
Each time they landed on a planet to stock up their supplies and do small repairs, Cara went to some cantina, got drunk, and spent the night with some inappropriate guy.  
He had talked to her about it once, told her that he was always worried, that something might happen to her, that letting herself be picked up by strangers was dangerous. But she only laughed at him and said, "Do I look like something would happen to me after a long night in a cantina?"  
He wanted to say that what she was doing was always dangerous no matter how strong a person was when they're sober, but he knew better than to argue with her.

So it wasn't a surprise to him when she left the Crest in the early evening, not without giving the Child a short cuddle. He didn't understand how she could be so caring with the little one (though she still refused to admit that she was doing the baby thing) on the one side and on the other side she was so careless with her own safety.

It hurt to see her leave, even more because he knew she would end up in someone else's bed. He even had begun to reduce their supply stops to a minimum just to keep her from spending her time in bars and most importantly with other men, even though he knew exactly that it wasn't the right thing to do. At first, he told himself that he was just worried, but he was way past that, he knew what he was feeling for this woman, had known it for quite some time…and still, he couldn't manage to confess his feelings. He simply wasn't willing to risk losing everything he had with her. although it meant that he was giving away the chance for more, the chance to be even more than just a man she ended up with, after getting pleasantly drunk.

He didn't know why but tonight he had a particularly bad feeling. He tried to play with the kid for a while to keep himself distracted, but around midnight the little one fell asleep, and he was all alone with his thoughts and worries again. He cleaned some of his blasters before he finally went to bed, but there was no such thing as sleep for him tonight. He kept tossing and turning in his sheets but in the end, he got up again. There was no chance he would close his eyes again. It was like a thick lump in his throat, growing bigger and bigger, making it harder to breathe, a lump of fear and worries. Eventually, he couldn't keep himself from moving, he put on his helmet and the rest of his armor and lowered the ramp of his ship. It wasn't the first time he went out in the middle of the night looking for Cara to make sure she was alright, but it was the first time he actually felt like there was something really wrong. 

They had landed on a small, basically lawless planet, so it wasn't hard to find out, which cantina Cara had gone to. In fact, there was only one cantina within walking distance.  
Like a shadow, he scampered through the cold air of the night. It wasn't long until he saw the through mist blurry outlines of the small building that must be the cantina he was looking for. Slowly the cold crept into his clothing, and he felt a few raindrops dribbling onto his armor. Well kriff, that he definitely didn't need.

As he got nearer to the cantina, the rain increased to a heavy shower. With a coarse gesture, he wiped over his visor to clear his sight. He could identify the silhouettes of two people, a man pressing a woman against the outer wall of the cantina. The woman seemingly struggling to get free, was probably too drunk or just too weak to accomplish something. He walked faster, was almost running towards the cantina, rain whipping against his armor, blurring his sight.  
He was only a few meters away when he realized in horror that the struggling woman was quite well known to him. For a short second of shock he stopped, but only to throw himself onto the man a few seconds later.

"Wow, calm down man, we were just having some fun, you can have her when I’m done with her, I'm sure she won't mind."

The man finally managed to get back on his feet and was staring at Din furiously. He was taller than him and quite muscular but Din knew if it would come down to a fight he still had an advantage through his armor and probably also through being sober. He risked a short glance to Cara, since the Stranger didn't seem like he was willing to fight. He probably didn't even realize that what he was about to do to Cara definitely wasn't "having some fun".  
Cara was struggling to keep herself standing and finally bend over the rubbish can next to her, throwing up violently.

"Well, you can have her, Buddy. Good luck with that, she's wasted" with these words the man left. At this moment Din wanted nothing more than to kill this son of a bantha, but he had more pressing matters at hand. Cara was still holding on to the rubbish can, her shirt and pants tattered and her hair sticking to her face in wet strands.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "you shouldn't have seen that"

It hurt to see her that helpless but it hurt even more that she thought she had to apologize that he had seen what just happened, he wouldn't want to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been there.  
Without a single word he lifted the sobbing bundle in front of him, she probably wasn't able to walk anyway.

"Just leave me here," she mumbled in silent protest but didn't fight his firm grip. 

One of his arms at the hollow of her knee, the other one supporting her back, he swiftly made his way back to the Razor Crest. When he lowered the ramp of his ship, the rain finally stopped. 'How ironic' he thought to himself while he walked up the ramp into the welcoming warmth.  
Gently he released Cara's limp body from his arms, laying her into the soft sheets of his bunk. She had lost consciousness maybe halfway to the Crest. Carefully he pushed one of the still wet strands out of her beautiful face.

Suddenly, he felt guilty, if he had insisted that she should stay or maybe even told her that his feelings for her were the reason he was always so worried when she did this kind of thing, maybe if he had been honest with her, all this wouldn't have happened. 

Her expression seemed almost peaceful compared to the bashed-up rest of her appearance, torn clothing showing the battered skin beneath, pieces of fabric sticking into shallow scratches. That guy or maybe even someone else must have put something in one of her surely numerous drinks, he had never seen her this helpless. Even when she had been drinking a lot she was still herself, maybe even more herself, making fun of him and mocking on his inability to drink as much as she could.

But tonight, she wasn't his Cara, she was helpless and an emotional wreck, blaming herself for this whole messy situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, chapter 2
> 
> A big thank you to Wolfy22 for proofreading this chapter :)

Her head hurt like hell, it felt like there was some sticky mass inside, trying to spread with the ambition to burst her skull. She felt dizzy and her mouth was dry with a stale taste. She had to blink several times against the bright light and it took her a few seconds to realize that she was back at the Crest. Slowly her memories of the previous night came back.

She was sitting at the bar, drinking her fifth or maybe sixth drink. Her companion for the night had excused himself to the restroom before they would be leaving, and she suddenly felt drunker than she ever had before. There was a slowly creeping dizziness, and she felt like she could throw up any moment. Everything around her began to blur and all she wanted was to be back at the Crest.

She hadn’t even realized that she had left the cantina until someone was forcefully pressing her against a wall. She felt her back scraping against the rough plastering, strong hands pinning her arms. She tried to fight his grip for what felt like an eternity, feeling the fabric of her shirt ripping, but it seemed like it wasn’t even hard for him to keep her in place. She felt so weak, so helpless, tears started rolling down her cheeks finally dropping to the ground.  
She didn’t even know if she was still fighting his grip when he ripped the cleavage of her shirt, exposing the soft skin of her breasts, and the silky fabric of her bra. Her initial feeling of helplessness increased to panic. Her labored breathing was way too fast and still, she felt like she was slowly suffocating. She felt her hands tighten into a cramped position, unable to move, when he suddenly held a knife, finally cutting through the thin fabric of her pants, leaving a fine red cut on her thigh. 

“Please don’t,” she heard herself whisper, it sounded so pathetic she could barely believe it was her voice saying these words.  
The whole world around her was spinning, and she felt like her inner organs were turning upside down, she heard her own heartbeat drumming in her ears overpowering the noise of her hasty breathing.

“Cara, Cara can you hear me?” like from far away, slowly becoming clearer she recognized Din's voice, and suddenly, she wasn’t trapped in her memories anymore, she was sitting on Din’s bed, still breathing too fast.

“Cara, you have to slow down your breathing, you’re hyperventilating,” she heard him say in a soft and cautious tone like he was talking to a fragile child.

“Go” she whispered, not daring to look at him.

“What?” he responded, clearly confused by her words.

“Please go!” she repeated, this time louder. She was glad her voice didn’t betray her by cracking. She couldn’t bear his pitiful looks; she didn’t want him to see her this weak.

“Cara, you…” 

“Go!” She was almost screaming now, involuntary gripping her hairline, tears pooling in her eyes when he finally left.

This was all her fault. She knew exactly that it wasn’t an acceptable solution to sleep with various men just to prove to herself that her feelings for Din didn’t mean anything, and yet she kept doing it, maybe to forget about her nonexistent chance with him, but at what price? Now she probably lost him as a friend and partner too. Who would team up with someone like her who couldn’t even fight some guy at a cantina?

She was simply sitting there for quite some time listening to Din’s long faded steps and the following depressing silence until she finally dared to look down at herself. Her shirt was tattered and variously colored bruises and scratches covered her skin.  
She was proud of most of her scars, but these cuts wouldn’t become scars she could ever be proud of, they were signs of her weakness, not her strength. All at once, she felt the unbearable desire to wash off all the events of the previous night.

Quietly she weaseled over to the bathroom, intent on not alarming Din. It wasn’t until the warm water was rushing over her maltreated body that she could finally respire. She didn’t know how long she was showering, the water burning pleasantly on her scratched skin.

Her body began to shiver when she finally stepped out of the shower, the whole room filled with steam. She grabbed her towel, swiftly covering herself with it, staring at her still slightly blurry reflection in the mirror over the sink. Her mind slowly felling with anger and self-hatred at the sight of her exhausted expression. Was she like this woman staring back at her, weak and helpless? She almost turned away when suddenly some kind of overwhelming reflex led her to punch against the mirror, shattering it into uncountable pieces. Blood dripped from her hand, covering the broken pieces of glass in the sink.

“Cara, are you okay?” she heard Din asking, his voice full of worry.

Was she okay? Who was she even? A Soldier, a fighter? Or just a pathetic woman crying because some guy had touched her inappropriately and another guy was now thinking that she was weak… A few inappropriate touches, was it really all that had happened? She knew on a rational base the answer was yes. Nothing had happened, and still, she felt like something inside of her had been broken at the moment he had shoved her against the outer wall of the cantina, and she couldn’t fight, or even just escape him.  
Was it her pride, that was broken? She didn’t know, didn’t want to think about, and still, her thoughts kept spinning around that night.  
She let herself sink onto the shower mat, not even realizing that her hand was still bleeding.

“Cara, please answer me.” 

She ignored him, simply couldn’t get herself to answer him, even though she knew that meant he would probably come in if she kept silent.

“Please, I’m really worried, Cara.” There was a short pause (he was probably thinking) until he finally continued “I’m coming in, Cara.”  
There it was… she knew he would say that she even knew that he would use that slightly embarrassed and still worried tone. She knew it and still, she couldn't answer him. 

She was clutching her lower legs, her head pressed against her knees, still covered in her big now red-stained towel, she just wanted to shut out everything around her. Maybe, just maybe if she really believed in it, he would just stay outside and never see her like this…But deep down she knew that he would come in eventually, maybe she even wanted him to.

She barely noticed the quiet clicking of the bathroom door. It wasn’t long until she felt strong arms pulling her onto his lap. He was hugging her tightly with one arm, while he tried to stop the bleeding on her hand with another towel.

“I’m sorry,” she said. She wasn’t even sure what she was sorry for, that he had seen what had happened the previous night? That he was seeing her in this condition now? Or maybe just because of the broken mirror and the bloodstains she had left. 

“You don’t have to” he whispered, hugging her even tighter. And suddenly, for the first time, she felt safe again, maybe she even felt a little bit more like herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might say that Cara is a little OOC, but I think even a strong woman like Cara can have a breakdown after what happened. Perhaps it is even particularly difficult for her because she has probably never experienced such helplessness.
> 
> Again, I'm really grateful for all kinds of critique, whether it's positive or negative
> 
> I hope you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, seems like you decided to read my fic anyway, I hope you liked it at least a little :) I'm grateful for every kind of critique, whether it's positive or negative.  
> I know it's rather short, but I didn't want to write anything too long to start with :)


End file.
